


sweet dreams are made of this (who am i to disagree?)

by commonemergency



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Sleep Paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 00:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16439690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/commonemergency/pseuds/commonemergency
Summary: When Phil moves his eyes to the corner there’s something standing there. There’s no face to it. If you were to ask him what the defining features are he wouldn’t be able to tell you. He knows that it isn’t welcoming.or Phil has sleep paralysis.





	sweet dreams are made of this (who am i to disagree?)

**Author's Note:**

> i used to get sleep paralysis all the time so here's to all my sleep paralysis buddies. it sucks doesn't it? lol. 
> 
> this is my most vivid sleep paralysis/dream that i can remember. i used to get them daily when i was in high school but this one stuck with me the most.

It’s 3:00am when Phil wakes up and it’s to the sound of whispers. There’s a bright light in the corner where the window is located, and the whispers get louder. Phil tries to move, but he can’t. His body is angled in a weird way and he’s not sure if he’s awake or asleep. So, he moves his fingers. He tries to touch Dan but he can’t. The extent of his movement is limited and he’s trying not to freak out but he’s pretty sure that there’s someone in his house. 

He can hear loud banging in the kitchen, laughs that just get louder and louder. 

Phil can’t yell, “Dan,” he can’t really even say it. It’s like his voice has gone mute. 

The light in the corner gets brighter. The voices get louder and whatever they’re saying doesn’t make any sense to Phil but he completely understands every single word.

_I’m going to kill his entire family._  
_Knives!_

Another laugh. 

Phil is helpless. 

He can’t close his eyes and he can’t move his body, he can’t scream at Dan to wake up. He can’t do anything.

He feels like he’s being watched. It’s the kind of feeling that he’s used to, but not so much in this sense—the way he’s being watched isn’t a welcoming feeling. He feels exposed in ways that he’s never felt before. The loud footsteps from the kitchen get louder, and the ringing in his ears is getting hard for him to hear anything that anyone in his house is saying. 

When Phil moves his eyes to the corner there’s something standing there. There’s no face to it. If you were to ask him what the defining features are he wouldn’t be able to tell you. He knows that it isn’t welcoming but it isn’t making any movement to get closer to him. When Phil blinks it’s gone. 

Until it’s standing over him. 

If Phil were able to scream he would. Instead it’s him fighting whatever is on top of him but he can’t move his arms it feels like there’s hundred pounds weights on him and the ringing in his ear intensifies and when his eyes flash to Dan he’s still asleep, completely unaware of the trauma happening in their room and in their house right now. 

The last thing Phil hears is a laugh in his right ear and then he wakes up. 

The feeling comes back in his fingers and his heart is beating fast when he gets up from bed. He reaches out to turn the light on and look over to the window that’s had the curtain over it the entire time. 

“Phil what the fuck—” Dan groans, moving in their bed covering his face with his arm. “Turn off the fucking light.” His voice is groggy. 

Phil can’t even pay attention to him right now. Dan’s safer in their room than he is in the kitchen. Phil grabs his pyjama bottoms and pulls them on grabbing something he can hit whatever could possibly be in their house. He opens the door and he feels like he’s got his heart in his throat. He can vaguely hear Dan asking him what he’s doing when he leaves. 

Phil turns on every light, his hands shaking. 

When he finally reaches the kitchen there’s nothing there except the plates they didn’t wash and the mess that Phil left on the table. 

“I don’t understand.” Phil whispers. He sets down his weapon of mass destruction down and grips the counter top. 

He can hear Dan with his not so subtle footsteps, he’s pissed that Phil woke him up probably. 

Phil looks at the time and it’s 3:15am. 

_Witching hour_ , he could hear his mum say. 

“Phil, what the hell just happened?” Dan’s hair is sticking up in various of places, he’s got one eye half open and just in a t-shirt and pants. 

“I—I don’t know.” 

Dan walks over to the cupboard and grabs a glass and pours water into it. Despite being pissed that he was woken up his first priority is to make sure Phil is okay. He slides the water to him, rubbing the sleepiness from his eyes and he looks at Phil again. 

“It felt like I was dreaming, but it was also so real. Like there was this bright light in the corner and voices that I could hear from the kitchen, they were talking in a language I didn’t recognise and they said they wanted to kill my family and I heard them like… grabbing knives? And the laugh….” It makes Phil shiver remembering the way the laugh felt against his ear. “It just didn’t sound human.” 

Dan’s about to say something but then he stops. 

“I know. I know it sounds crazy but it felt real. It was a nightmare but it was…. Real. I could move my fingers and I could see you but I couldn’t move. Or yell. Or do _anything._ ”

“Do you want me to check the rest of the flat?” Dan asks with a yawn. He’s getting closer to Phil, reaching out to grab his hand. 

“No. It’s fine.” Phil says, squeezing his fingers. 

Dan looks at Phil, like he sees right through him. He smiles gently. 

“I’ll check the rest of the flat. Go back to bed and grab the laptop and we can watch something before falling back asleep.” 

Phil grabs Dan’s head again as he tries to go and Dan squeezes it. 

“It’ll be okay.” Dan smiles, reaching out to grab whatever Phil brought down with him. 

Phil rolls his eyes, shaking his head with his first smile of the night.

He watches as Dan turns on the lights checking each room before he braves heading back to their room. He finds himself peeping out the curtain of the window and nothing has changed. There’s still streetlights and the sound of ambulances in the distance, normally it’s a nuisance but tonight he finds it a comfort. He tucks himself back into the covers and grabbing his laptop from underneath the bed and turns it on from it’s slumber. He thinks about searching what he thought it was but decides against it and instead types in Netflix into the search bar. 

When Dan gets back he looks fully awake and Phil feels bad. 

“All clear.” He says, pulling his shirt off and getting underneath the covers. 

Phil wants to say thank you instead he just gets closer to Dan.

*

“It was sleep paralysis,” Dan says over lunch. 

“What?” Phil asks, looking up at Dan. 

“Whatever happened last night it was sleep paralysis. I looked it up when you fell back asleep. It happens when you wake up before REM is finished. I was reading people’s stories and they say they’ve seen whatever you saw but—it’s different for everyone. I can send you the link if you want.” 

Phil takes another bite of his lunch, thinking about it before nodding. “I’d like that.” Phil just wanted to know what he could do to prevent it from happening again. It was like his worst fears in one horrible vivid dream. 

“Thank you.” Phil says. 

Dan smiles gently again and shrugs. “You’re welcome.” 

“I think I’m going to nap now,” Dan yawns. 

“I’ll join you.”

**Author's Note:**

> comments/kudos appreciated!
> 
> talk to me on tumblr/twitter: **@nihilismdan.**
> 
> [read and reblog](http://nihilismdan.tumblr.com/post/179522172208/sweet-dreams-are-made-of-these-who-am-i-to) on tumblr.


End file.
